No lies, no truth
by Amortica
Summary: Opowiadanie o kunoichi porzuconej przez Orochimaru. Przybywa do Konohy, gdzie zająć się nią ma sam Żółty Błysk Konohy.Misje, przyjaciele, niebezpieczeństwa i przeszłość- to nie wszystko co ją spotka.
1. Chapter 1

**Tytuł:** No lies

**Autor:** Amortica

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Od autora:** Niektóre wydarzenia/osoby/wiek postaci mogą być niezgodne z oryginałem. W moim opowiadaniu główną bohaterką jest moja własna postać.

**1. **放棄 (Porzucenie)

Już koniec... to już koniec...

_Czemu?_

Nie!

_Szybciej, szybciej... uciekaj, biegnij i módl się do Boga!_

Nie! Przestań! Zostaw!

_Zabije..._

Wrzask. Chcę szybciej biec. Chcę uciec. Chcę. Muszę.

Znowu rozpadlina. Co to jest za wyspa, do świętego ciasteczka! Chodzę w kółko, chociaż jestem pewna, że biegnę cały czas naprzód! To musi być jakieś genjutsu albo bariera. Nie, genjutsu odpada. Obszar jest zbyt duży, by zastosowaś wystarczająco silną iluzję, która mogłaby oszukać drugi poziom przeklętej pieczęci. Zatem to bariera. Ale jaka? Myśl, myśl! To wyspa, więc pewnie będzie to _Bariaburaindo no rei_. Wystarczy, że znajdę jedną z pieczęci i ją zerwę. Jeśli to ta bariera, oczywiście. Jeżeli to nie ta, to... będę miała problem. Spali mnie? Pociacha? Albo zmiażdży? Może lepiej...

_Głupia!_

Strzeliłam sobie mentalny policzek.

_Do odważnych świat należy! I tak zginę, nawet gdybym nie zerwała pieczęci._

Wzięłam głęboki oddech i pobiegłam na północ, w stronę starego drzewa. Mistrz mówił, że to drzewo wiśni dzięki swojemu wieku jest bardzo cenne, więc pewnie tam jest jedna z pieczęci. Drzewo, kamień, ziemia i powietrze. Warunki, które trzeba wypełnić, aby bariera powstała. Tsurī jest najbliżej. Skakałam po drzewach, tracąc oddech. _Proszę! Niech..._ Róż, przebłysk różowego!

_Tak!_

Wyszłam na małą polankę, naprzeciw mnie stało duże, piękne drzewo Sakury w pełnym rozkwicie. Chwilę stałam jak kołek i napawałam się tym pięknem.

_To dziwne, że w takim okropnym miejscu jest coś tak pięknego._

Gałęzie poruszały się delikatnie, a kwiaty lekko tańczyły do rytmu niesłyszalnej melodii. Sakura lekko wyginała się do przodu, co jeszcze bardziej utwierdzało mnie w moich porównaniach. Wyglądała jak tancerka. Niestety, nie długo mogłam wymyśłać takie frazesy, gdyż niedaleko usłyszałam huk. Niedaleko, znaczy jakieś niecałe sto metrów ode mnie. Zaskoczona, błyskawicznie doskoczyłam do obiektu mojego niedawnego zainteresowania i zaczęłam chaotycznie rzucać rękoma w celu odnalezienia pieczęci. Co chwilę słyszałam syczenie i hałasy, z tą różnicą, że były coraz bardziej głośne. Zaczęłam panikować. Nie mogłam odnaleźć żadnej karteczki ze znakiem, a na polance pojawiły się dwa ogromne węże. Coraz bardziej niedbale przejeżdżałam dłońmi po korze drzewa, tracąc nadzieje.

_Módl się do Boga!_

Trzask.

_Bóg nie istnieje._

Bariaburaindo no rei- Bariera Ślepych Duchów

Tsurī- drzewo


	2. Chapter 2

**2. **ﾞ (Oni)

Pik. Pik. Pik. Pik.

_Co to? _

Szepty.

_Mistrz Orochimaru mnie nie zabił?_

Ruch.

_To był tylko test?_

– Obudziłaś się?

Otwórz oczy. _Otworzyłam._ Spójrz do góry. _Spojrzałam. _I co?_ I to mnie przeraziło._

Nade mną stał staruszek z siwymi włosami. Uśmiechał się lekko. Przy nogach łóźka również stał uśmiechnięty mężczyzna o blond włosach i niebieskich oczach. _Nie znam ich. _Rozejrzałam się dyskretnie po otoczeniu. Po prawej stronie, za dziadkiem było okno. Ściany były przerażająco białe. Po lewej stronie, obok mnie, stało łóżko. I przerażająco białe ściany. Przymknęłam oczy, nieprzyzwyczajona do tak lśniącej bieli.

– Weźcie te durne ściany – jęknęłam. Chciałam podnieść ręce, by zasłonić nimi moje biedne, piękne oczęta (nie ma to jak samokrytyka), ale... nie czułam rąk!

– Nani! – wrzasnęłam – Chcę wyjaśnień! I oddajcie mi ręce!

Zaczęłam rzucać się po łóżku jak szalona. Nieznajomi przez chwilę stali zdumieni, ale jak na shinobi przystało, szybko się ocknęli. Ten młodszy chwycił mnie za głowę i przyszpilił ją do poduszki. W tym samym czasie staruszek zniknął na moment, żeby za chwilę wrócić ze strzykawką w ręce. Wydawało mi się, że zanim straciłam przytomność, usłyszałam słowo 'przepraszam', ale to pewnie moja wyobraźnia.

– _Orochimaru-sama? – szepnęłam wsadzając głowę w szparę między drzwiami a framugą. W pokoju panowała ciemność, przez co nie mogłam zobaczyć co jest w środku._

– _Tak? – Usłyszałam za mną. Krzyknęłam cicho z zaskoczenia. Odwróciłam się szybko. Za mną stał roześmiany sennin. Nadęłam policzki, aby zobaczył moje oburzenie._

– _To było nie fair, Orochimaru-sama! _

Koszmar.

– _... Konoha – Usłyszałam._

– _Nie róbmy nic, nie mam czasu na takie bzdury._

– _Hai, Orochimaru-sama! – powoli cofałam się do tyłu. Mistrz Orochimaru nie będzie zadowolony, że podsłuchiwałam jego rozmowę. _

– _Shiki, wejdź – Zamarłam. Wiedział. Będzie kara, ale Mistrza się słucha. Lekko uchyliłam drzwi i prześlizgnęłam się do pokoju. Na środku stał fotel, a na nim wężowy sennin. Głowę opierał na ręce i patrzył na mnie przenikliwie. _

– _Ile usłyszałaś? – zapytał cicho. Przełknęłam ślinę. Jest zły._

– _Niewiele. Praktycznie nic, Orochimaru-sama – Pochyliłam głowę. Nie mogłam wytrzymać jego wzroku. Kątem oka zauważyłam, że wstał. Zacisnęłam powieki, czekając na ból. Nic takiego się nie stało._

– _Spójrz na mnie – Przygryzłam wargę i powoli podniosłam głowę. Otwarłam oczy. Uniósł ręke – Twoja kara._

_Dłoń skierował na drzwi za mną – Od dziś ćwiczysz z Kabuto techniki szpiegowskie – Zaczął się śmiać._

Obudziłam się dysząc ciężko. Wspomnienia z pobytu z Mistrzem Orochimaru. Jeśli nie liczyć treningów i testów, to nigdy mnie nie skrzywdził. A ludzie, których spotykałam, mówili, że jest okrutnym sadystą. Dopiero później dowiedziałam się, że to 'obiekty', na których eksperymentował. Nie byłam zła. Orochimaru-sama robił to, by ulepszyć życie. A oni byli pod jego opieką. Nie mogłam zrozumieć, dlaczego go nienawidzili.

Drzwi do mojej sali otworzyły się. Do środka weszli ci sami mężczyźni, co przedtem. Z tą różnicą, że z nimi weszła też blondwłosa kobieta, hojnie obdarzona przez naturę. Zmarszczyłam brwi. To oni dali mi środek nasenny. Podeszli do nóg łóżka. Staruszek znów się uśmiechnął.

– Przedtem nie mieliśmy okazji się przedstawić przez twoją... nieoczekiwaną reakcję- _Nieoczekiwaną reakcję? Jeśli masz na myśli to, że zaczęłam rzucaś się na łóżku to tylko i wyłącznie wasza wina – _więc zrobimy to teraz. Jestem Hiruzen Sarutobi. Sandaime Hokage.

_Sandaime Hokage? Konoha! Ale... co ja tu robię?_

– Ja jestem Minato Namikaze. Znalazłem cię na wyspie – przedstawił się blondyn.

– Nazywam się Tsunade- powiedziała blondwłosa kobieta. _Tsunade?_

– _Orochimaru-sama! Opowiedz o najsilniejszej kunoichi na świecie!_

– _Za najsilniejszą kunoichi uznaje się Tsunade. Niegdyś była moją towarzyszką z drużyny. Jej medic-jutsu nie ma sobie równych. I siła, tak. Jedno uderzenie i koniec historii._

– Była towarzyszka Orochimaru-sama? Kurde! – wymsknęło mi się. No to mam przerąbane, że tak brzydko sie wyrażę. Trójka 'odwiedzjących' spojrzała na mnie podejrzliwie.

_Powiedziałam Orochimaru-sama! Teraz pewnie wezwą człowieczka od wchodzenia w głowę i mnie zabiją!_

– Tak. Kiedyś byliśmy w drużynie – _Uch, napięta atmosfera_. _Pewnie nie lubi jak się o tym wspomina. _Hokage na szczęście to zauważył.

– Mogę spytać, co cię łączyło z Orochimaru?

– Nie – odparłam. Pokręciłam też stanowczo głową, aby wiedział, że nie odpowiem. _I tak przyjdzie człowieczek od główki. Co za różnica?_ Kobieta podeszła. Szybko podniosłam ręce w geście obrony. _Jedno uderzenie i koniec historii. _Jak to powiedział Orochimaru-sama. _Zaraz, podniosłam ręce?_ Spojrzałam na nie. _To podejrzane. _

– Przedtem nie mogłaś ich podnieść przez lek na truciznę- odpowiedział na moje spojrzenie blondyn z błękitnymi oczami. Minato, tak chyba się nazywał.

_Truciznę? W czasie ucieczki musiałam gdzieś zachaczyć. _

– Powiesz nam cokolwiek? – Pokręciłam głową – W takim razie nie mamy wyboru. Minato, sprowadź Inoichiego. _Człowiek od mieszania w głowie._ Namikaze skinął głową na rozkaz Sandaime. _Powinnam zrobić rachunek sumienia, skoro mam umrzeć._

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Słowniczek:

_Nani!_- Co!

_Sennin- _pustelnik

_Hai- _Tak jest

_Sandaime Hokage- _Trzeci Hokage (dosł. Trzeci Cień Ognia)

_Kunoichi- _kobieta ninja

_Medic-jutsu-_ medyczne techniki


End file.
